


Five Dried Grams In Silent Darkness

by Anonymous



Category: Terence McKenna - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, mushroom trip, psilocybin, psychedelics, psychonautical exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terence is invited to a party by a mushroom.  Drabble.





	

_Welcome_

it said. Terence opened his eyes (had they always been open? Perhaps he only opened his Third Eye) and found he no longer possessed a body. Purple and blue sliding into green swirled and pulsed past him, slipping in towards a central point at an immense distance and shooting swiftly up a hollow rotating column only to spread out and slow down again as they dispersed from the central point outwards across the rounded ceiling. 

The energy flowed like water down the rounded walls only to be drawn inevitably back towards the central point and up the column again. The vast space Terence occupied formed the shape of a doughnut, hollow and in constant motion.

"I'll be damned," Terence thought or said to himself.  

_You'll be blessed_

it replied, cheekily. Terence's amusement was reflected back to him by the mushroom, creating a feedback loop of joy until Terence was laughing uncontrollably and the doughnut was lit up with hot pink and saffron yellow in neon bursts.

Terence melted down into the vibrant energy field and felt himself spreading and flowing with ever-increasing speed as he approached the column - _became_ the column. His mind threatened to break as he split into multiple pieces flying in different directions down the waterfall formed at the top of the doughnut. He focussed in on the smallest detail he could sense to keep his sanity, but the little scrap of chartreuse energy split into thousands of mushrooms that came at him and engulfed him in their frantic fractal rotation.

_Fasten your seatbelt, kid! We're going for a ride!_

it laughed. Terence braced himself and took a very deep breath.


End file.
